


By Your Side

by Obliviouschyld



Category: GOT7
Genre: Don't ask me why my stories are all cliffhangers and angst recently, I wrote this a long time ago and decided to post it, JB is the wakagashira, Mark is a mistress, i blame it on the weather
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:58:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obliviouschyld/pseuds/Obliviouschyld
Summary: Mark is the mistress to JB, the wakagashira of a yakuza family.That is really it.





	1. Chapter 1

As usual, Mark was cooking dinner while waiting for him to come over. It was a normal weekend for him. He doesn’t know when it became a routine for him but he sure did welcome it. He wasn’t sure what time would he be coming over but usually, it would be around dinner time, so, Mark thought it was better if he just prepared dinner just in case he would drop by. He did kind of promised him.

  


Mark was wearing his usual red apron with a pair of sweats and white t-shirt while standing by the stove, stirring the beef stew that he was making for dinner when he heard the front door opened.

“Welcome home! Dinner will be ready in a while.” Mark called out. He knew that he had arrived. He never replied to his greetings.

  


Suddenly he felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around his waist firmly, lips already kissing, biting and sucking his neck. Mark giggled. It was ticklish and it was a sensitive yet erogenous part of his body which only he knew about Mark.

“Hungry. I’m so hungry.”

“Hmmm… Dinner is almost ready.”

“Let me eat. I’m so hungry.”

“Yah… I’m not food.”

  


The person hugging Mark from behind was ignoring him. He continued grazing his neck with little bites and kisses. Bruises was blossoming beautifully on his beautiful, milky slender neck. His left arm was holding him securely around his waist while his right hand slowly made his way underneath his waistband, to reach for Mark’s now throbbing, leaking cock. Holding it in a firm grip, stroking it from base to tip, his fingers dipping into the percum gathered slit from time to time as lubricant. Mark could hardly concentrate on stirring the beef stew.

“Hngg… I-I’ll b-burn dinner… Hnngg.”

He bit him slightly harder.

“Concentrate on making dinner, baby. I’m having appetizers now.” 

  


Mark tried his best to concentrate on what he was doing but he couldn’t help but concentrate more on the feeling he was giving him. But Mark knew it was best not to defy him. It wasn’t a good idea. It wasn’t long till an orgasm was coax out of him and if it wasn’t for the strong arm holding him, Mark’s legs would have given way and made him fall. Mark was panting slightly when he turned his head to kiss the pair of lips of the man who was holding him in his embrace.

“I’m still hungry baby.”

He gave Mark a smirk. Mark turned off the stove and turned around to hold and kiss the man properly.

“Dinner is ready. Let me set the table.”

  


He pulled Mark just to push him against the wall. He pulled Mark’s pants and underwear down in one smooth movement as he went down on his knees. Before Mark could say anything, his cock was inside his mouth. He was taking his time in tasting him. Hands fondling his balls. Fingers teasing his hole. Mark was biting his fist to keep himself from whining and mewling. But that guy on his knees was determine to coax sounds out from him. He looked up to him.

“Baby, if you keep yourself from making sounds, I’m going to punish you. Be a good boy and let yourself go baby.” 

Mark nods his head meekly and obeyed him. Soon the man was attacking his manhood mercilessly. Slowly Mark felt himself giving in to the pleasure given. It wasn’t long when Mark felt himself spilling into the other while calling out for him.

  


But it seems like he wasn’t done with Mark yet. He pulled him into the room like a thousand times before. Pulling off the apron and his clothes urgently. Mark was being pushed onto the king size bed. Before Mark could help the other to undress, he was already going down on him again, this time, Mark could feel his tongue probing his hole. Sucking and licking it like his life depended on it. He was eating him out.

“I-i-it’s s-so d-dirty.” 

  


He was not responding to Mark. He continued sucking and licking him, fingers dipping into his hole from time to time, stretching him. Mark felt a slight burn but it felt good. He could feel the fingers prepping him to receive what is next. To keep himself occupied, Mark began stroking himself. He was writhing and whining from pleasure. He wasn’t going to last long and if he doesn’t put it in him soon, he would come again.

“P-p-put it in. I-I-I don’t w-want t-to come a-a-alone.” 

He smirked and swiftly unzip his pants.

“Your wish is my command baby. But I want to see you take all of me.”

  


He switch positions with Mark. Mark slowly lowered himself onto his cock. Inch by inch he felt himself sliding in. He felt so full but it was so good. Before he could get use to the sensation, he felt the hips beneath him thrusting upwards, hitting the bundle of nerves in him. He was crying out because of sensitivity and pleasure. He was determined to make Mark feel every inch of him. His hands pinching and rubbing his sensitive nipples. 

“Baby, you look so goddamn beautiful this way.”

  


Mark could feel himself blushing. His body now coat with a slight layer of perspiration, beautifully flushed. Mark reached down for him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders tight, riding him. Moving his hips up and down while feeling being thrust. He was so close but he wanted to make the other feel good. His body was trembling and quivering from the intense pleasure surging in his body.

“Baby, I’m close too. You can come now.”

As soon as he whispered those words, Mark came violently, shooting milky strands between them. It was as if that was the last straw for the other as Mark felt his insides feeling warm, filled with his cum. Mark lied on top of him, not moving from his position. He was tired from the intense orgasm that was wringed out from him over and over again. 

  


Mark must have fallen asleep when he felt the other nudging him awake, before pulling out from him.

“Time to shower baby.”

Mark was making small whiny sounds as he was blissfully fucked out but he didn’t mind being manhandled at the moment. He was carried to the bathroom where the other cleaned them up while holding him under the hot shower. Mark loved it when he was gentle. It make his insides all flowery and mess up in a good way. 

  


“I’ll heat up the food and set the table. Just wait a minute.”

He caressed Mark gently while putting back his clothes.

They were eating their late dinner quietly when his phone rang.

“Hello?... Yes dear… No. I’m having supper now. I’ll be back soon.”

Mark kept quiet. He knew it wasn’t his place to ask. He didn’t want to sulk. He hoped that he would be staying the night. They finished their food quietly until it was time for him to go.

“Do you really have to go? I haven’t seen you the whole week,” Mark said timidly. He was pouting, hoping the other would cave in.

“Sorry baby. Not tonight. Thanks for dinner,” as he caressed Mark’s face. Mark sighs. He couldn’t help it. It was going to be another lonely night for him.

  


“Let me at least walk you to the front door.”

He gave Mark a sweet smile and held his hand until the front door. He pulled Mark into his embrace.

“Call me if you miss me kay.” 

“You know that’s impossible when you are so busy or when you are at home.”

“Auwww, baby. Don’t frown. Now gimme a kiss. I’ll see you soon kay. In the meantime, go buy yourself some nice things.” 

Mark kissed him on the lips and lets him go. It was kinda lonely being alone in such a big condo. He wasn’t going to complain but it was kinda big when he was the only one there. He cleaned up the table and washed the dishes.

  


As he lied down on the bed, he wished that things would turn out differently. You see, Mark was, so to speak, the mistress of the wakagashira of the yakuza name JB. Mark was working as a part time waiter in one of those quaint cafes when JB saw him. JB pursued him and swept him off his feet. Mark was so in love even before he knew what or who JB was. Well, he for one didn’t look like a yakuza. He looked so handsome in his pristine suit and looked more like a businessman. JB more or less asked or more like ordered him to quit working and put him up in this gorgeous condo, providing him with a supplement platinum credit card. JB’s excuse was that he didn’t want anybody to take him away from him. It made Mark swooned.

  


Mark didn’t know that JB was betrothed to another until JB told him nonchalantly after a night of passion.

“I won’t be seeing you for the next two weeks baby as I would be busy preparing for my betrothal.”

Mark was shocked. He couldn’t believe it.

“Y-y-you are going to get married?”

“It’s normal for us, yakuzas, especially when I’m the wakagashira. I have a duty to have a wife to produce heirs. Don’t worry about it. I’m still going to come and see you and take care of you okay. This is just a formality. It’s you I love. She means nothing to me, baby. She knows it’s her duty too. She has a lover as well.” 

But Mark was so in love that he just accepted it. It had been a year since he met JB. It was normal for him to drop by for dinner and then leave like tonight. Sometimes, Mark wished that he could stay longer than one night so that he wouldn’t feel so lonely. Sometimes he was jealous of JB’s betrothed. 

  


Sometimes he wished that he was his wife. JB actually invited him to the wedding. He wanted Mark to be there for god knows what reason. She was very beautiful and graceful. He could see why JB was betrothed to her. It made him feel so guilty looking her next to him. But all that was forgotten when JB had fucked him senseless on that same night, whispering sweet words to Mark. Telling him that he wished that it was Mark by his side the whole day. Telling him that it was Mark that he wanted to marry. 

  


But for now, Mark just had to be satisfied by being JB’s mistress. The one he would go to when he was stress. The one he would hold when he is happy. One thing Mark was sure that, JB’s feelings for him was real.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Mark was panting and moaning into the sheets. JB was pounding him from the back. The yakuza was determined to milk him dry every since he walked into him, wearing his black shirt and a red lacy g-string.

“My baby is so naughty,” JB growls into his ear.

Mark moans.

“So pretty,” as he bites and sucks on Mark’s neck mercilessly.

Mark was holding on to the sheets, feeling the intense pleasure that JB was giving him. One of his hand, twisting his nipple and the other stroking him from tip to base.

“Come for me baby. Come for me.”

Mark came, painting the pristin sheets with milky strands. JB flips him over and continues thrusting into a whining, writhing Mark, until he came in him. He lets himself melt into Mark embrace, burying his face into his neck. Mark just lets JB be. Letting him manhandle into a more comfortable position. Manhandling him so that he was being cuddled by the yakuza. Mark could feel his breath calming down, taking in the yakuza’s masculine smell. 

“What are you doing here Bummie?”

JB was playing with the hair on Mark’s nape, “I was gonna bring you out for lunch but you side track my plans, baby.”

Mark giggles.

 

Well, it wasn’t his fault in the first place. Mark didn’t know that JB would be going over to his place so he was just trying on the new red lacy g-string that he bought the day before. He knows how much JB fantasize about him in a g-string and he wanted to see if it was comfortable. He knew he look good in red and was checking himself out in front of the mirror when he decided to put on JB’s black shirt to see if it was a good match. He has plans to seduce JB on their “anniversary”. The first day that they met. He was standing there in JB’s black shirt and the red lacy g-string when JB walks into him posing in front of the mirror. He wasn’t prepared at how fast the yakuza was attacking him. Everything was a cloudy memory. All he remembers JB staring at him lustfully and the next he is face down on the bed, ass in the air and JB’s cock buried in him.

 

Mark was feeling all sticky and sweaty but he didn’t want to part from JB. It was a rare occasion that he came over to bring him out for lunch. He was usually busy around this time of day. JB kisses his head as he strokes his body, “Let’s go have lunch, baby.”

“Just you and me?” Mark looking at JB.

“Of course and a couple of my men but yes, just you and me,” as he leans down to kiss him on the lips.

Mark cups his face, pulling JB closer. JB pecks him one last time on the lips before burying his face in Mark’s neck, smelling him and kissing it.

“I wish I can bottle up your smell, baby.”

Mark blushes, “Let’s go shower and eat.”

“Okay baby,” as he bites gently on the crook of Mark’s neck, making the elder whimper before releasing him.

“No fair,” Mark pouts.

JB pulls Mark into the bathroom, helping himself to Mark one last time before they really have to leave for lunch.

 

 

JB keeps his arms around Mark’s waist as soon as they got out of the car. He was treating to Mark to Korean today as he knows how much his boyfriend loves Korean dishes. They were having a quiet lunch.

“Is that enough baby,” JB ask as he finish ordering.

Mark nods, “That’s a lot.”

“Well, my baby needs his energy,” JB winking at Mark.

Mark blushes, “Bummie.”

JB chuckles, pinching his mistress’s nose before kissing his cheek. The waiter slowly walks out of the room. JB takes one of Mark’s hand, playing with his fingers and kissing it.

“Bummie, don’t you have work?”

“I do but I just wanted to spend some time with my baby.”

Mark grins.

“I’ve been busy lately and haven’t been giving my baby the attention he needs and he is so selfless with his request.”

“You’re busy. I know.”

JB pulls Mark by the nape to kiss him, “Thank you, baby. I’m yours today.”

“Really?” Mark’s eyes lighting up with joy. 

JB loves to see him so happy. He knows it is selfish of him but he has a duty.

“Yes baby. I’m going to bring you shopping today.”

“What about…”

“You mean Hyolyn? I don’t know. Busy with her lover boy I guess.”

Hyolyn is JB’s wife. Even though it was an arranged marriage or more like a business transaction, Mark knew that JB was having sex with her since he or they has to produce an heir. Mark looks a bit crestfallen. 

“Hey,” says JB as he pulls Mark’s face up by his chin.

Mark looks at his handsome yakuza boyfriend.

“She means nothing to me okay. It’s you I love, baby. Believe me.”

Mark nods. 

“Besides, I think you should pick up more of those g-strings that you were wearing, baby. You look hot in them,” JB whispers.

Mark blushes, burying his face in his hands with JB chuckling at him. It wasn’t long till their food arrives and they enjoy their lunch together.

 

 

After lunch, as promised, JB was bringing Mark out shopping. He knows that his mistress never spends money on himself. He knows, as it was very seldom that Mark uses the card that he gave him. The only thing that he buys was food for the house. Even that, JB could see he was contemplating should he use the card or not. So today, JB is going to make sure that Mark buys whatever his heart desires. The first place they walk into is the suit place that JB goes to, to make his suits. He pulls Mark along with him.

“Bummie, what are we doing here?”

“We are going to get you some suits, baby.”

“But I have nowhere to go.”

“You will still need it, baby.”

Mark knew it was best to just go along with JB. He has a temper and it was seldom that he is able to spend time like this with the wakagashira, better to not get him in a bad mood.

 

As soon as he walks into the place, the people there was fawning over him and the head tailor personally came over to greet him.

“Hello Waka.”

“Hello Uncle.”

“How can I help you today?”

“I would like to get Mark a suit or two for any occasions,” JB showing off Mark to him.

“Good taste. Maybe he should come and work for me,” the head tailor teased.

JB frowns at the tailor and wrap his arm around Mark’s waist possessively making the tailor laugh. He turns to Mark, “You got yourself a possessive one here boy.”

Mark blushes.

“Uncle…”

“I won’t tease you anymore. He would look good in a navy blue, red, black and grey suit. It’ll be two piece and three piece suits suitable for any occasion. Please get him some black and brown formal shoes. I will select the shirts and the colours. Please get some black and white colour turtles necks. I’ll match the ties as well. Now please give me your beautiful boy and sit there quietly while I get his measurements,” the tailor rattling on.

JB went to sit on the chair right behind Mark and the tailor. He likes what he sees. He lick his lips remembering Mark’s firm ass in his hands.

 

Mark and JB thank the tailor before leaving the shop.

“Don’t forget what I told you. I’ll have your suits done by next week.”

“Thank you, uncle.”

“My pleasure.”

As soon as they step out of the shop, Mark was hounding JB on the price of the suits.

“Bummie, its too much. I don’t need that much suits and…”

“Baby, you are worth it. You’ll need the suits. Maybe not today but at least you have options.”

“But… the shirts and shoes and tops that you still need to get…”

“Baby, let me spoil you. You never get anything for yourself. When was the last time you bought something for yourself?”

“The pen…”

“You bought the pen for me baby. Just let me do this okay?” as JB caresses Mark’s cheek.

Mark nods meekly.

 

They went round buying the formal shoes and also a whole lot of sneakers, casual wear and jeans for Mark. The last stop was at the lingerie shop where Mark got the g-strings. Mark was blushing as JB was picking out the colours that he wanted on him while eyeing him like he was a delicious looking rabbit.

“Bummie, stop looking at me like I’m a rabbit,” Mark hisses in his ears.

JB wraps his arm around Mark, his hand squeezing his ass, “You are a delicious looking little baby bunny rabbit to me.”

Mark whimpers, “That would make you the big bad wolf.”

JB wiggles his eyebrows, “Oh yes I am baby.”

 

 

They had dinner before heading back home. Mark was delighted. It was very seldom for them to spend time like this together. He was even more delighted when JB walked him up to the condo and telling him that he is staying the night.

“Really Bummie? You’re staying tonight?” as Mark wraps his arms around his broad shoulders.

“Yes,” as he nips Mark’s lower lips, pulling it gently.

JB then leans in and whispers in his ears, “I want to see how my baby rabbit looks like in that white g-string, only.”

Mark feels the yakuza grinding against him. Mark pushes the yakuza away from him gently.

“Why don’t you sit down on your favourite chair with your favourite whiskey and I will be right back, daddy.”

JB chuckled, slapping his ass gently.

 

JB was sipping on his whiskey, anticipating what Mark said. He felt his cock harden when he sees Mark walking out towards him, wearing nothing but the said white g-string. JB lick his lips, making grabby hands at Mark. Mark straddles the yakuza, threading his fingers into his hair, tugging it gently while leaning in to kiss him.

“Do you like what you see daddy?”

“I do, baby. I really do.”

JB was already kneading and squeezing his ass not too gently, fingers grazing his puckered hole.

“Don’t you want to finish your whiskey first daddy?”

JB smirks as he pours the remaining whiskey on Mark’s chest, slowly lapping it up. Taking the opportunity to bite and suck his nipples. JB end up fucking Mark in that position, just pushing the g-string aside until Mark was tired out. Mark was blissfully fuck out and pampered today. JB cuddled him and spooned him in bed. Mark sighs contently. The feel of JB’s lips on his nape. The arms possessively on his waist and shoulder. The feeling of JB’s cock nestled in between the cleft of his ass. He wished JB would stay over more often but he has a duty towards his yakuza family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO... I decided to explore a bit for this story since there are request. The update for this won't be fast or soon or whatever... I'll write whenever I have an idea where this goes.
> 
> For now, enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Hyolyn tears herself away from the arms of the handsome young man who was sending her home.

“Do you really have to go home,” the man murmurs into her neck.

“Yes, baby. But I’ll see you later,” as she returns his kisses.

He slips his hands into her top, touching her, making her moan, “Are you sure, babe?”

Hyolyn, not to be outplay, starts palming his crotch, making his breath hitch and groan. Hyolyn smirks, “I’m sure.”

The man knowing that he lost, decides to concede, “Fine. You have to make it up to me later.”

“Of course.”

Hyolyn walks into their shared home. She wasn’t sure if he was home tonight but by the looks of it, he wasn’t. She shimmies out of her tight dress and slides into her bed. She didn’t bother to find out where her “husband” was. After all, this was a marriage of convenience but that didn’t mean she can’t be jealous about JB’s side dishes. It’s not that she is celibate for him only. Honestly, they don’t even sleep on the same bed unless it is to procreate so to speak for an heir. They have their own separate rooms. And if they have to have sex, it is always at a hotel somewhere. JB only touches her if he has to. She was sure he is sleeping at one of his so call mistress’s house. She decides to just sleep as it is late and the both of them has to put up with the appearance at lunch with her father. Yes, Hyolyn’s father is the Kumicho of the yakuza family where JB is the wakagashira. And yes, it was her father’s idea to have them marry each other. It didn’t matter if the both of them wanted it or not, what the kumicho says is law. 

“I don’t care what the both of you do during your free time but family time is family time and I want an heir or two. That’s all I ask of the both of you.”

Hyolyn was at least grateful that her father chose a good looking man like JB as he husband.

 

 

The next morning, JB walks into their home. Hyolyn was awake early. Early as in 11.00am. She was lounging on the sofa in the living room. JB walks over to her and kisses her on the head, “Morning darling.”

“Morning dear. You’re home early.”

“We have lunch with the kumicho today, darling.”

Hyolyn knows how loyal JB is with her father and he will never forget an appointment with him. Not yet. Not that she knows of.

“That true,” as she stretches out on the sofa.

“Are you ready?”

“No.”

JB stretches out his hand towards her, “Let’s go. Let’s not keep the kumicho waiting for long.”

She takes his hand and lets him lead her to her room before going into his own room. He is a very sweet gentleman. He’s got all the criteria she wants in a man except that he plays for both teams. She might have some feelings towards him but maybe it’s not deep. Well, she is not going to think about it. Not today. It was time for her to get ready for lunch.

 

 

“So when are the both of you giving me a grandchild?” 

JB chuckles as Hyolyn rolls her eyes.

“Daddy, it’s not as if I can go to the store and just pick one up you know.”

“Well, go make them babies. I’m not getting any younger you know.”

Hyolyn pouts while JB just smiles and look at the both of them. They were always bickering and he is always the middle person. The kumicho gestures for the people that was in the room to leave the three of them alone.

“Now, let’s get down to business you two. I don’t care who you are sleeping with outside of your own home. The bottom line is, I want an heir. It’s not that I need one BUT I want one. Do I get myself clear.”

“Yes sir,” was all JB says. 

Hyolyn on the other hand was frowning and making faces.

“Hyolyn.”

“Daddy, we already got married. Why do I need to produce an heir? It’ll ruin my body and I don’t want to have to run after a kid. I’m still young.”

“You only got married cause JB is willing to marry you and I’m sure the servants will be the one running after your kids,” as he glares at his own daughter.

“JB is willing to marry me because of you,” glaring back at her father.

JB continues eating. This was normal and what Hyolyn says was true. He was indebted to the man that took him off the streets.

 

“Well, at least I know if JB is fucking somebody else besides you, they won’t get pregnant. Whereas, you are a different matter.”

JB finds himself smirking but he wasn’t denying it either. He knows for a fact that the kumicho knows his tendencies even before he ask him to marry his daughter. Hyolyn crosses her arms in front of her, “It’s not like we are not doing it. Just that it hasn't happened yet.”

“Well, work harder,” was all the kumicho said.

He then turns to JB, “So how is the business looking?”

JB gives him a report while Hyolyn sulks. This was normal. He was used to it. He knows that the kumicho loves his only daughter and would eventually give in to her. True to his words, as soon as he finishes his business talks with him, the kumicho turns to his daughter, “Hyolyn.”

Hyolyn turns to look at him, pouting. He snaps his fingers and several man came in holding the whole line of some brand which makes her eyes lights up. She jumps up and hugs her father before trying on the bags.

“Waka, don’t pamper her too much and let her do what she wants all the time.”

“Yes sir. But it seems like you are the one doing the pampering at the moment Sir.”

“Smartass. I know you have your own side dish and she does as well but I want that heir, waka.”

“I understand sir.”

“Now let’s continue eating while that little girl go fawn over her things.”

JB chuckles as he nods. Yes, the kumicho has a soft spot for his daughter. Hyolyn was looking so happy with her things and was asking her father and husband how does she look with them. They were nodding and agreeing with her.

“Thank you daddy, you are the best!”

“I know I am baby girl.”

 

 

They were on the way back to the house in their chauffeured limo.

“Do you have plans after this, dear?”

“I need to do some work. And you darling?”

“I’m meeting up with some friends.”

“Okay. Play safe darling,” as JB smirks.

For some reason that irks her. 

“I always do.”

They were silent throughout the rest of the journey, more because JB was on the phone for work so Hyolyn was left alone with her devices. She was happy to see a message from her lover and couldn’t wait to see him.

 

As the limo pulls up to the house, Hyolyn turns around to kiss JB on the cheek, “Don’t wait up for me.”

“Okay,” was all he says.

Hyolyn quickly goes into the house to freshen up and changer her clothes. 10 minutes later, she could her a car horn. She quickly runs out and jump into the car, kissing the driver.

“I miss you so much babe.”

“I miss you too baby. Where do you wanna go?”

“I want to go shopping!”

“Your wish is my command,” as the driver pulls away from the house.

Hyolyn squeals excitedly. This is the life. JB and his man watches the car as it leaves the house.

“Is that okay waka?” JB’s driver ask.

“Yes. But please check up on the guy’s background. We do not want the kumicho to worry.”

“Yes waka.”

 

 

Knowing that Hyolyn won’t be coming home for dinner, JB decided to pay Mark a visit. God knows how hard is it for him to keep away from him. The first time JB saw him, he just knew that he has to have him. Regardless if he has to get married to Hyolyn first. JB takes out his phone.

“Hello?” 

“Hello baby. What are you doing?”

Mark squeals, making JB laugh.

“Nothing. Was doing laundry.”

“What did my baby do?” JB teases.

“It’s your fault,” Mark blushing.

JB chuckles.

“So why are you calling me at this hour? Are you checking up on me?”

JB laughs, “Maybe. I’m just calling you to tell you that I’m coming over for dinner tonight.”

“Really? What about...”

“Yes baby. Don’t you worry your pretty head about her.”

Mark feels torn but he is happy that JB is going over to see him again tonight.

“So, what do you want for dinner?”

“You mean besides you?” JB teases.

“Yah! Lim Jaebeom!”

JB chuckles, “Fried chicken is a must. Do we still have kimchi?”

“I could go get some. Is that all?”

“And whatever. I’ll eat whatever you cook. Got to go. See you later baby.”

“See you.”

 

Mark was giddy. He was happy as JB would be coming over again. He quickly takes a shower and dresses up before rushing out to get everything ready for tonight’s dinner. It is a rare occasion for JB to see him two days in a row, let alone sleeping over. So he would make the most of it. After getting everything that is needed, he went home and started prepping the food. While doing that, he keeps an eye on his laundry. It looks like it was going to rain and he didn’t want his hard work goes to waste. JB on the other hand was busy with a whole lot of documents in the office. After all he took a half day off to spend some time with his Mark. It was so worth it. The look on Mark’s face and the sex that they had was mind blowing. JB finds himself smiling alone. Tonight will be another night together and he can’t wait to finish up his work just to spend time with Mark.

 

 

JB was thrusting in Mark in the bathroom, his hand securely on Mark’s waist. Mark’s hands on the cold tiled walls. JB was biting and sucking on his neck. Mark was moaning and whining.

“Hnnnggg… B-B-B…”

“Hmmm…”

“N-no m-m-more.”

“Hmmm…” as JB continues his fingers pinching and pulling his nipple.

“W-w-want to-o c-c-cum…”

“Hmmm…”

“Hnnnggg…”

“Then come for me baby. Come for me.”

Mark’s hips stutters, shooting milky strains onto the wall but JB was still thrusting into him, pulling his hips against him vigorously until he comes. 

 

JB holds Mark securely against him, cleaning him up before pulling him with him into the bathtub that was filled with hot water and a bath bomb.

“How does it feel, baby?”

“Nice. Are you staying the night?”

“Unfortunately no.”

Mark pouts. JB pulls his face towards his, “No frowning baby.”

Mark buries his face in his neck, not liking the feeling he was feeling. JB continues to clean them both up before pulling him to bed. Mark was riding him as he watches from below. He loves the flush look on Mark. The way he throws his head back when he jabs his prostate. The way he bites his lips as he moves above him. The way he begs when he wants JB’s hands on him. JB could stare at him forever. The way his hair sticks to his face. His red, swollen, bitten lips. His swollen nipples. His body covered by the marks he gave him, oh he looks so beautiful with them.

“You know that you’re mine right, baby?”

Mark nods as he continues moving. JB could feel him twitching, clenching. He covered his cock with his hand, stroking him until they both came. Mark was most probably tired as he didn’t wake up when JB cleaned him up and tuck him in before leaving him alone in the condo, again.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm distracted. I am still writing I Like You & Special Forces but just distracted.


	4. Chapter 4

“Baby, there is a party this weekend. I want you to be there and wear the grey suit okay. My man will pick you up.”

“Okay.” 

“You can bring a friend along if you like. How about that Jinyoung that you always talk about?” says JB absentmindedly as he was going through some documents at the same time.

“Can I?”

Mark was really excited as he can finally not be bored during events like this.

“Sure baby. It’s an anniversary for my office.”

Mark was crestfallen, that would mean his wife would be there.

“Does that mean…”

“I got to go. See you soon.”

“See you…”

 

Mark sighs after the phone call. He was so excited to be invited to JB’s official events but that would also mean that his wife would be there. Mark decides to call Jinyoung and let him know about the event so that he doesn’t plan a night out with his boyfriend. He crosses his fingers.

“Hello Jinyoungie?”

“Hello Mark hyung.”

It really sounded like he was panting. 

“Please don’t tell me I interrupted the both of you having sex? Euw.”

Jinyoung burst out laughing, “Mark hyung! Euw. No. I am actually running towards the departure gates at this moment.”

“Departure gates?”

“Yes cause my stupid idiot of a boyfriend decided to surprise me with a holiday and of course we overslept cause he forgot to set the alarm after we both fell asleep only this morning. What’s up hyung?”

“Oh…”

Before Mark could say anything, Jinyoung interrupted him, “Hyung! I’m so sorry I gotta go cause we are the last couple boarding. I don’t know where we are going but I’ll text you when I get there. Love you. Bye.”

“Bye,” Mark answers to the sound of the phone.

 

Mark decides that if he was going to have to go to this event alone, he might as well look his best. Since he needs a pick me up, he decides to give himself a complete makeover. Since he had already gotten his suits a few days before. Maybe he could do something about his jet black hair. He hasn’t done anything too crazy lately and he feels like he was stuck in a rut. He decides to dye his hair red. That should to the trick. Also, he should get himself some new earrings and maybe some accessories. 

“Yes. No time to mope around. Might as well look my best. And if I’m lucky, maybe he’ll leave with me that night instead of his…”

Mark slaps himself, “Stop it Mark Tuan Yien. You already know this and you chose to stay. Now suck it up buttercup.”

Mark takes a shower before heading out to his favourite salon.

“Mark hyung, it has been a long time since I saw you. What’s with that boring hair?”

“I know Bams. I need a makeover, kind of sort of.”

“Well, you’ve come to the right place,” says Bambam as he invites Mark to sit on the chair in front of him.

Mark smiles. He has made the right decision.

 

 

It was the weekend of JB’s office anniversary. Mark felt sexy in his outfit. He had gotten a little surprise for JB and he hopes he is able to show it to him late. His hair was really red that he could stop cars at the junction. He was wearing a white turtle neck with his grey suit and brown leather shoes. He wore simple diamond earrings that JB had gotten him and also a watch that was JB’s. He wore a simple necklace with a feather on it. Last but not least, he wore a matching ring and bangle set that he had bought the day he felt like getting out of the rut. He wore his hair down which made him look younger than he already is. Mark waited nervously until somebody knock on the door. Mark was sure it is JB’s man.

“Hello Mr Tuan. The waka told me to get you.”

“Thank you. I’m ready.”

 

It was a swanky affair. Everybody who is somebody was there and Mark felt so out of place. JB was the one that greeted him, thankfully without his wife. JB kisses him on the cheek, “Hey baby boy. You look gorgeous.”

Mark blushes.

“You can have anything you want and I’ll try to get back to you as soon as possible okay.”

“Okay.”

“I miss you already baby.”

“Bummie, don’t tease me,” Mark whines.

JB chuckles before kissing him one last time on the lips, “See you around.”

Mark cautiously walks around the place with JB’s man right behind him. Mark felt a little assured. Mark made sure he avoid people as much as possible as he didn’t want to explain how he got into this party. He was having a bit of fun sampling all the food around. It wasn’t everyday that he is able to enjoy cuisines like this.

 

 

Mark was just standing there, having a drink right at the corner of the room when a handsome man approach him.

“Hi, I’m Jackson. You are?” as he stretches out his hand.

“I’m Mark,” as Mark takes his hand.

He couldn’t just leave him hanging like that. Mark didn’t want to seem rude and he didn’t want to seem too out of place. That was the least he could do.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Jackson ask.

Mark smiles and nod, “A little?”

Jackson chuckles and leans in, “I think it’s boring but I have to make appearance since I actually know the person who sent out the invitation.”

Mark chuckles softly.

“So what are you doing here by your lonesome self?” as Jackson stands right next to him.

“I’m not really good with crowds.”

For some reason, Mark feels at ease with this Jackson guy. He wasn’t as threatening as the others he feels.

“Shall I navigate you around?” Jackson offers.

“It’s okay. I…”

“It’s okay. If anybody ask, you are my partner for the night,” Jackson whispers.

Mark giggles and nods.

 

JB was glad that his best friend was the one that approach Mark and not some other guys. He would need to explain to Jackson to keep his grubby paws off Mark when he gets the chance. He was sure that Mark is his type as well. JB was standing with Hyolyn and her father when Jackson approaches them with Mark. Mark finds himself panicking slightly as he didn’t expect this.

“Uncle, nice party,” as Jackson gives the kumicho a hug.

“You know very well it is JB’s party, Jacks.”

Jackson winks at him.

“Let me introduce you to my partner for the night, Mark.”

Mark bows. JB took his hand and held it longer than he should before kissing it, making Mark blush.

“Hello Mark.”

Mark bows again. He was too nervous to say anything. Hyolyn just look at him onceover before rolling her eyes, “I’m going to get a drink. Jackson, will you escort me please.”

“Of course, Hyolyn. Excuse me, JB while I kidnap your wife for a little while.”

“Do as you please Jacks.”

As soon as they left, the kumicho smirks at JB, “So this is him. Not bad. No wonder you haven’t given me an heir yet.”

JB chuckles, “I’m working on it.”

The kumicho cups Mark’s face, “You are a pretty little thing. Now please excuse me while I mingle around.”

Mark bows again. 

 

 

“Baby, you okay?” JB whispers.

“Wh-who was that?” 

“That is my boss and also Hyolyn’s father. The man that brought you over is Jackson, my best friend and I bet he did that on purpose OR he is trying to steal you away from me.”

“B-but…”

“You’re his type. I’ll explain to him later. You know you’re mine right?” 

Mark nods.

“Good boy. Now excuse me. I have to make a toast to the guest,” as he gives Mark’s hand a squeeze. He signals Jackson to change places with him which Jackson gladly agrees.

“Sorry for that. Just that JB is a long time friend of mine. Do you know him?”

“Kind of,” was all Mark says.

Jackson groans, “Dammit.”

Mark looks at him.

“You’re his, aren’t you?”

Mark blushes but he nods.

 

Mark finds himself tearing up when he sees JB standing in front of the crowd giving his speech with his arm around wife. He didn’t think that he would feel anything but it feels like JB’s wedding all over again. Looking at him smiling with somebody else in his arms. Mark quickly went to the washroom so that nobody could see that he was crying. Except, JB saw him from where he was standing. 

“Thank you all for coming. Now please enjoy yourself for the rest of the night.”

JB excuses himself and rushes to the washroom. He makes sure that his men has cleared the place before he calls out to Mark.

“Baby, I know you are in here,” as he knocks on the only door that was closed.

As soon as Mark opens it, JB pushes in and kisses him, not letting him breath. Mark was whimpering into his mouth. JB pulls back, brushing his hair away from his face, “Baby, what’s wrong?”

Mark shakes his head. JB kisses him again, slowly sitting down before pulling Mark to him, straddling him.

“Thank you for being here, baby.”

Mark nuzzles his neck and nods.

“You’ve been a good boy.”

Mark kisses JB. He didn’t care whether JB wasn’t his in a sense but he was here right now and that was all that matters. JB brings his hands under Mark’s top, brushing his nipples, eliciting sounds from him. He could hear Mark panting slightly. JB puts his hands in his pants, surprised to feel a very nice lacey material underneath. He was sure that Mark was wearing a thong again. JB groans.

“What are you wearing baby?”

Mark pulls his hand that was on his nipple and brought it down his pants. JB could feel that it was slightly damp. He unzips Mark’s pants only to find a faint pink lacey underwear beneath it. JB groans, pulling his mouth towards his, biting and sucking his tongue.

“I’m not letting you home tonight baby.”

Mark whines as he grinds against JB’s hands.

“Be patient baby. I’ll make you feel good tonight. But for now, I’ll make you come once okay.”

Mark nods. JB takes out his handkerchief and covers his cock with it. He then starts stroking until he came. He then tucks him back in before putting the soiled handkerchief into his pocket.

“Bummie, it’s dirty,” Mark blushing.

JB smirks, “It’s yours so it’s never dirty.”

Mark puts his head on JB’s shoulder, just savouring the little time they have in the cramped cubicle. JB slips a keycard into Mark’s pocket.

“Baby, go up to the presidential suite and wait for okay.”

“How about your wife?”

“I’m sure she’ll be busy. Don’t worry about it. Now go. I know you’re bored,” as JB brushes his hair away from his face.

“Jackson?”

“I’ll tell him that I’ve kidnapped you.”

Mark giggles, “You’re so mean.”

JB kisses him one last time on the lips, “Can’t wait to taste you later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my brain fart that I wrote a long time ago but never posted it.


End file.
